Fire And Ice Can Be Family Too
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Megan learns this when she meets two more of her uncles.


**A story that was inspired by Skellington Girl's request, which will be the sequel to this one.**

**I only own Rachel, Sasha, the Jocklin brothers, and Megan. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

**And always remember, there is no such thing as a stupid question, no matter what anyone tells you. **

* * *

**Fire And Ice Can Be Family Too**

Rachel drove up to the school in her Camaro, glancing around for the small girl who was her niece. She had told Megan to wait inside the door until she saw her aunt arrive and now spotted the young girl with the principal. Wondering what happened, she immediately went in.

"This child is a nuisance," she overheard a teacher say to the principal. "She asks too many questions, especially about families. She has one, so she should know."

The principal looked at Megan. "You know you're supposed to be quiet in class," she said.

Megan looked confused. "But we were talking about families and I just wanted to know what she meant by some of the things she said," she said.

The teacher scoffed. "You were asking dumb questions, Megan," she said. "You're not very bright, although your grades say otherwise."

"Because she's extremely smart," said Rachel sharply, not happy that the teacher was speaking badly about her niece. "And there is no such thing as a stupid question. As the teacher, you're obligated to answer your students' question so they can learn, am I right?"

The teacher looked a bit stunned. "Are you her mother?" she asked her in a snippy tone.

Rachel glared at her. "I am her aunt, and my sister is Megan's adoptive mother," she said. "The reason Megan asks those questions is because her birth family abandoned her and she doesn't know all about family because of that."

The teacher looked at her. "Well, obviously your sister isn't teaching her right," she said.

That was it. Rachel stepped forward, actually making the teacher step back. "How dare you," she said firmly. "Megan is learning to trust others because she was never shown a family's love until my sister adopted her not too long ago. Does the name Jocklin ring a bell?"

The principal nodded as did the teacher. "The Jocklin's are scientists and have contributed to this school many times," said the principal.

Rachel nodded. "I am Rachel Jocklin and my sister is Sasha Jocklin, Megan's mother," she said and then turned to the teacher. "If I hear that you've badmouthed my family to Megan or have ridiculed Megan again, not only will the Jocklin brothers pay the school a visit, but so will the superintendent of the schools in the next Parent-Teacher conference. Do I make myself clear?"

The teacher paled and the principal looked nervous. "I'll make certain it doesn't happen again, Miss. Rachel," said the principal.

"You'd better," said Rachel, her displeasure still clear in her voice as she motioned Megan to follow her. They got to the Camaro and Rachel drove them home.

"It's always the same song-and-dance," said the owner of the Grant Mansion. "I'm getting really tired of dealing with arrogant teachers."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rachel," said Megan.

Rachel turned to her. "Megan, none of this is your fault," she said gently. "The teachers don't understand that you're still learning about family, unlike me, your mom, and your dad."

The seven year old looked at her. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No, sweetie," Rachel said, her tone still gentle. "I'm upset at the teacher, but not with you."

They came home and Rachel had Megan sit down to do her homework, which the little girl did up quickly, making her aunt smile as she watched the seven year old go to explore the Mansion. Rachel turned back to making dinner and heard someone breathe heavily near her. She jumped in surprise and her yelp was muffled by a hand as she then saw her captor's arm outlined in a soft blue and then noticed a soft red-colored shape come near too. Recognizing the two, she let out a sigh of relief and gently squirmed free.

"You scared the daylights out of me," she said, taking a moment to calm down.

"That's why I covered your mouth with my hand," said Big Chill. "I didn't want Megan to hear you scream."

Rachel paused. "Why?" she asked.

"We want to meet her," said Ultimate Big Chill. "We heard what happened at the school and wanted to help her feel better."

The owner of the Grant Mansion looked unsure. "I don't know, guys," she said. "Megan's still getting used to having a family and she questions a lot of things about family, due to being abandoned."

"That's why we want to meet her," said Big Chill. "My brother and I were sort of abandoned too when we were younger than her."

Rachel then remembered about Necrofriggian babies leaving soon after they hatched. "You two stayed behind?" she asked.

"We did," said Ultimate Big Chill. "But our parents didn't want us."

The girl then looked confused. "You guys had a mom and dad?" she asked. "Both Necrofriggians?"

"Yes," said Big Chill. "Very rare for our species, but some do find mates, as my brother and I did."

Rachel nodded. "That must have been hard on you, to be abandoned," she said gently.

"It was," said Ultimate Big Chill. "Which is why we want to meet Megan."

"To try and connect with her because you have similar pasts," Rachel realized as the two nodded. She still looked a bit unsure, but nodded. "Okay," she said, nodding.

The two went to find their niece.

* * *

Megan went into her room and sat on her bed, wondering if she had been stupid to ask her teacher those questions. But she had been curious. What did families do together? How do you know your parents love you? Her birth parents, at least her birth father, hadn't loved her. She sighed a bit.

"Your teacher was wrong, Megan," said a voice that made her jump and look around quickly and she saw two figures come into her room. One was blue and black with green eyes and the other looked just like him, only was red and black with yellow on his wings. The little girl looked at them and moved slightly back on her bed in fear, which they noticed.

"Don't be alarmed, Megan," said the red one, his voice a little deeper than the blue one. "Rachel told us about you."

The blue one stepped up to her, reaching out a hand for her to take. "My brother and I know what it's like to be abandoned by someone you thought cared," he said. "And to wonder what a family is."

That caught Megan's attention. "You do?" she asked.

They nodded and Megan took the blue one's hand and he gently pulled her into his arms and walked toward the balcony outside the room with the red one following and they went up to the roof and sat down. "See the stars?" asked the red one.

"Yes," said Megan.

"Among those stars somewhere is our home planet," he continued. "We once had parents, but it is not often our species' culture for the children to stay with their parents, although it does happen rarely."

"Our own parents abandoned us after we had stayed behind while our brothers and sisters left," said the blue one. "My brother and I stuck together and it was through your aunt Rachel that we learned what family was."

Megan was stunned. "She taught you?" she asked. "My teacher said that Mommy hasn't taught me about family."

The red one gently squeezed the little girl's shoulder. "Your teacher was wrong," he said, repeating what his brother had said earlier. "After being abandoned, it's not easy to accept the facts about a true family. It took both my brother and I a long time to believe Rachel when she told us, but after a while, we realized that she had told us the truth and we accepted the fact that she loved us like her brothers."

"Rachel, Sasha, and Whampire all love you, Megan," the blue one said. "And in time, you'll trust them and the others, but it will take time, because your heart must heal from the pain of being abandoned, and the love of this family can help it heal."

Those words hit Megan hard, and she knew they were telling the truth. "I want to trust, but I only really trust Mommy and Daddy. I trust Aunt Rachel a little," she admitted.

"And they understand that, as do we."

She looked at them. "Are you two my uncles?" she asked now.

They smiled. "Yes," said the blue one. "I am Big Chill and he is Ultimate Big Chill, my older brother."

She wasn't afraid of them now and hugged Big Chill, who returned her hug before she hugged Ultimate Big Chill, who also returned her hug. "Thanks," she said to them.

They smiled at her and tickled her, making her laugh.

Rachel heard them and smiled. "Sounds like she might be one step closer to trusting us," she said to herself. "Which is good, because she more than deserves a loving family."

The owner of the Grant Mansion went back to making dinner, smiling the whole time as she listened to the Necrofriggian brothers and their niece laughing on the rooftop.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
